1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for shearing the legs from meat carcasses, and more particularly, to an automatic shear which positions a shearing blade relative to the leg on a carcass moving along on an overhead carcass rail, actuates the shearing assembly to shear the leg from the carcass and then sterilizes the shearing assembly prior to shearing the leg from the next carcass on the carcass rail.
2. Description of Related Art
In a meat packing facility, animal carcasses are suspended from their hind legs on hooks carried in trolleys which roll along an overhead carcass rail. The trolleys are continuously driven along the carcass rail to move the carcasses through the facility from one processing station to another. One step in the processing requires the removal of the hind legs from the suspended carcass. It is also desirable to sterilize the cutting or shearing assembly after operation upon each carcass. However, sterilization can lead to secondary contamination of the meat carcasses if sterilization fluid contacts the carcasses. Automated shearing of carcass legs is desirable. However, a perceived problem which has been an impediment to the development of such automated systems is the situation wherein a leg is not completely sheared off of the carcass and the shearing blades become locked onto the carcass. Such a situation can cause severe damage to the shearing or cutting apparatus resulting in breakdown of the apparatus. Such breakdowns are detrimental to the productivity of meat processing plants and account for high maintenance costs. Furthermore, if apparatus downtime is significant, contamination of the carcasses may occur.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved leg shearing apparatus that is automated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carcass leg shearing apparatus which provides for sterilization of the cutting shears without contaminating the carcasses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carcass leg shearing apparatus that prevents damage to the leg shearing apparatus if the leg is not completely sheared off the carcass.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shearing apparatus that can be manufactured at a reasonable cost.